Miko and The Hanyou
by BlackCat Inc
Summary: BlackCat Inc's fanfiction debut! Inuyasha adaption of Beauty and the Beast. Rated for language and lechorous monkscandle holders.


Ellie: hello all. And this is the debut of BlackCat Inc fanfictions! Me and Alainah already have a fiction press . Com account. We have had an account on fanfiction account for about three months and last weekend we came up with about 20 Inuyasha stories to do (literally, give a few weeks, and we'll have 'em all up an' running!) Right now we are working on two. This, a Inuyasha adaption of Beauty and the Beast, which is a joint project. And Alainah is doing a solo project which is an Inuyasha adaption of the ABC family movie, The Cutting Edge2, but for those who don't know us, Alainah is a perfectionist (and a phsyco) and takes forever to post and I do post frequently but keep on rewriting chapters. So ya. I hope you like this. Me and alainah do a few chapters completely together, but most it's I do a chapter then she does a chapter. It can get confusing. If I'm the only one in an author's note, than it's my chapter. And vice versa. But if we both appear in author's notes. Than we did the chapter together, and we each might have a few bumps and bruises. But enough with my idle chit-chat, on with the story!

Disclaimer: We, BlackCat Inc. do not own the beautiful story of Beauty of the Beast, or the outrageously amusing story line of Inuyasha. (Alainah: it's all _too_ _true_! _waaaaaaaah_! Ellie: ALANIAH! GIMME THE KEYBOARD! MY CHAPTER!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miko and the Hanyou.

Chapter 1

It was a splendid spring morning. And the whole town was out an about doing their own things. Especially one specific 15 year old girl.

" Ah, Miss Higurashi, here again I see."" the old librarian said as she walked into his library. The young girl looked up from the book she was reading. "" Kagome, what would you like to take out this time?"" Kagome smiled.

" Well, there is so many I have already read, like Secret Garden , Peter Pan, Robin Hood, Romeo and Juliet, Phantom De La Opera, I''m looking for something that would blow all of those out of the water." Kagome beamed.

" Ah. I always loved a challenge." The librarian said. He began to search through his books. He found many that she would like, but she wanted one that would keep her mind pondering what will happen next, what is the twist, or trying to guess how the character thinks. Then he found the perfect one. " Kagome, I think you shall be pleased with this one." He handed her the thick book .

" The Prophecy of the Stone." Kagome read aloud, looking at the orange cover with three jewels on it. Jade, Amber and Opal. " Thank you. I shall bring it back in three days." Kagome said before running out of the small shop. The librarian shook his head in amusement.

Kagome ran through the streets working her way back home. She lived with an old monk who was like her father. Her parents had died of illness and he kindly took her in when there was no where else for her to go. She was about a block away when she bumped into a strong chest.

" Ah Kagome." The man said. He was tall, with crystal blue eyes and a long black ponytail on the back of his head. He was wolf youkai. She didn't you why he would bother coming to a human village. Youkai were known for their hatred towards humans.

" Hello Koga-kun." Kagome greeted. She tried to walk around him but Koga blocked her. " Um, Koga, I have to get home."

" Let me take you then."

" That isn''t necessary." Kagome assured him. " But really. Mushin is waiting for me."

" Very well. We''ll talk again sometime." Koga said.

" Sure. Why not." Kagome said under her breath before grinning and running towards the shrine house where she lived with the old monk.

" Koga-sama!" Koga heard two very annoying voices calling after him. He turned and saw his two cronies, Hakaku and Ginta running after him. Those two bozo's annoyed the hell out of him. Always up in his face asking him to slow down. They weren''t worth his time and yet they still came back. "

" What do you want you sorry excuses for wolf demons." Koga snarled.

" You are two fast for us sir. We can''t keep up with you." Hakaku said.

" Why do you think I go so fast then?" Koga asked.

" You like the breeze flying through your hair?" Ginta asked.

" Fabio got nothing on you." Hakaku said sarcastically. Ginta just scowled at his fellow wolf demon. Then they were going to talk to Koga again, but alas, there was nothing but the trail of dust he was leaving behind.

BACK WITH KAGOME!

" Mushin!" Kagome yelled then gagged on the smoke that had filled the room. " -gasp- Mushin!" She made her way through the kitchen and to the workshop where her foster father worked. He was working on an invention, sake that would cure the common cold. It wasn't working so well. Kagome was still trying to figure out how he could possibly make sake explode!

" Kagome!" the old monk gasped. Kagome put her hand over her mouth and nose. She found the old monk and pulled him out into a smoke free room. The two gasped for air.

" Experiment not working?" Kagome asked.

" No." Mushin gasped. " but do we have a choice? I have the presentation tomorrow and I have to leave today."

" Well, looks like I'm staying here to watch the shrine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie: I hope you all like this story. Most of the fanfictions will be Inuyasha adaptions of Musicals or comedies, but we will also do a few crossovers and regular Inuyasha fanfics. Also, if you please, take a look at our website, fictionpress account, and myspace!

Www. Freewebs .com /blackcatinc

Www. Fictionpress .com / blackcatinc

www. / blackcatinc

take a look!


End file.
